Lt Colonel Summers' Touhou One-shot Collection
by Lt Colonel Summers
Summary: A series of one-shots brought to you by the writer that brought you the Fantasy Blitzkrieg series! Read on and enjoy, and drop a Review if you can! *winks* [Each one-shots are inconsistent with each other, with some being AUs]


**Forewords**

Well, with Writer's Block preventing me from making updates to _Gensokyo Untold_ , I really have to come up with something that is much easier to write.

And so, I decided to go with this: a series of random one-shots that don't share the same continuity as the _Fantasy Blitzkrieg_ _series_ including _Gensokyo Untold_.

They also won't be sharing a continuity with each other. So while some one-shots will stay true to _Touhou_ canon, some will be set in AUs that aside from the characters, are 100% fanon.

Oh, and you see how I always state the exact location, date and time in which events occur in my other stories? Well, not happening in these one-shots. This time, I'm going to focus on the "funny" instead.

And so, with that said, hope you enjoy something different but fun from me... *wink*

* * *

 **Reimu's Ribbon**

Ordinary magician Marisa Kirisame is flying around Gensokyo on her broom.

"Geez, its so boring today..." Marisa lamented. "No Incidents, no fairies or Youkai looking to pick a fight..."

As the ordinary magician flies about in boredom, she catches glimpse of the Hakurei Shrine.

"Well, since I've nothing to do, I might as well pay Reimu a visit." Marisa told herself as she begins descending toward the Hakurei Shrine.

...

Marisa landed in the middle of the shrine grounds, and finds that Reimu is nowhere in sight.

"Hmm... Maybe she's inside?" Marisa wondered.

The ordinary magician then walks toward the shrine's main building. Marisa took care to take off her shoes before stepping on the veranda.

"Yo, Reimu! Wanna hang out with me?" Marisa announces hammily as she slides the shrine door open.

Reimu is in the main building, but she did not respond because she is apparently taking a nap at the kotatsu.

"Right place at the wrong time, huh?" Marisa remarked.

Marisa then notices that Reimu's hair ribbon isn't tied properly, and is a bit loose. Or maybe Sunny Milk and company were in the middle of undoing it, and Marisa's arrival at the Hakurei Shrine forced them to stop in the middle of it and make a hasty retreat.

Either way, the ordinary magician feels complied to do something about it.

So without further adieu, Marisa approached Reimu, and silently but swiftly tied it up properly.

"Is it me, or is her ribbon bigger than her head?" Marisa can't help but wonder about some kind of oddity in Reimu's ribbon.

That's when she noticed yet another oddity in the ribbon: just seconds after it was properly tied up, it appeared to droop down like the ears of a sleeping cat (appropriately enough, Reimu is sleeping at the moment).

Marisa did a double take, then assumed nothing of it. "Nah, must be my imagination..." That said, the ordinary magician decided to gently pet Reimu.

Amusingly, Reimu seems to respond to the petting subconsciously. "Marisa...stop it...I'm not a cat...nyaa..." She sleep-talked. At the same time, though, Marisa noticed that the shrine maiden's ribbon seems to have perked up slightly, like the ears of a cat feeling surprised.

Bewildered, Marisa lifts her hand from Reimu's head. "Nope. I am not imagining it..."

Reimu's ribbon then drooped again.

"Uh...I dunno what to say 'bout this..." Marisa said as she scratched her head.

Then an idea hit her.

"I know!" Saying that, Marisa hastily went outside and left the Hakurei Shrine on her flying broom.

...

Marisa came back to the Hakurei Shrine an hour later. Right now, Reimu seems to have woken up from her sleep, and is sweeping the shrine grounds. Marisa noted that at the moment, Reimu's ribbon is in its normal position.

Reimu notices Marisa's arrival. "Hey, Marisa. What brings you here today?"

Marisa dismounted from her broom. "Oh, nothing. I'm just bored. Really bored."

The ordinary magician then takes her hat off and holds it upside down, then pulls out a catnip stalk before putting her hat back on.

Reimu looks at the catnip stalk, and wonders why Marisa is carrying it with her. "Marisa, what are you going to do with that...?" The shrine maiden asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just..." Marisa answers, then waves the catnip stalk in front of Reimu in a teasing manner.

Reimu, completely unamused by this, simply snatches the catnip stalk from Marisa. "What the Makai were you doing, treating me like a cat?"

"Uh...well, you could say that's what it is..." Marisa tries to come up with an explanation, which made her sound very awkward. She did note that Reimu's ribbon appears to have perked up.

Reimu notices the ordinary magician looking at her in, for all she knows, a strange way. "Is there something on my hair...or ribbon?"

"Nope. Nothing..." Marisa tries to deny. "Just...how should I put it? That your ribbon kind of resembled cat ears..."

Reimu scoffed upon hearing that. "Is that why you waved this catnip at my face? To see if I would play with it like a cat?" The shrine maiden asked, while tilting her head slightly, and with one eye closed. Her ribbon also 'expressed' by having one side droop down and the other side perk up. "That is the most childish thing I've ever heard from you..."

Marisa didn't take that statement quite kindly. "Ch...childish?" She stammered. "I'll show you what's childish!" The ordinary magician declares...

...Then she grabs Reimu's shoulder with her left hand, and begins ruffling the shrine maiden's hair with her right hand.

Reimu was surprised by this sudden act. "Marisa?! What are you doing?!" She exclaims as she attempts to resist. "Stop it! I'm a human being, I tell you!" Her ribbon perked up again as she felt surprised.

Marisa continued to ruffle Reimu's hair. "You shouldn't have called me childish, then!" She responds with a laugh.

"Marisa, please...!" Reimu continues to try to resist. But the shrine maiden stops as she suddenly feels compelled to relax, and exhales deeply...

...

Marisa now sits at the veranda of the Hakurei Shrine main building, with Reimu lying down on her lap. Reimu's ribbon is drooped down at the moment.

"Tell me, Marisa..." Reimu said, as she just lies on Marisa's lap, doing nothing while the ordinary magician gently strokes her ribbon. "How did I succumb to you treating me like a cat?"

"Maybe its because you're part cat?" Marisa shrugged, while continuing to stroke Reimu's ribbon.

Reimu sighed. "Marisa, how long are you going to do this to me?"

Marisa snickered all of a sudden. "Until I am satisfied~"

The ordinary magician then begins tickling Reimu on the back of her neck, with the same catnip stalk from earlier.

Reimu can't help but begin to laugh uncontrollably in response to the tickle, especially with her ribbon flapping rapidly to express her excitement.

"Marisa...you're taking this...too far...stop...please...I'm human...not a cat...not a...nyaa~"

* * *

 **Afterwords**

Well, that ends the first of my one-shots here.

I think I don't need to remind you that each and every one-shot here will be somewhat different than each other, with some being AUs that have no bearings with _Touhou_ canon at all.

So, why am I portraying Reimu's ribbon as acting like cat ears in this one-shot? Well, if you haven't noticed, Reimu's ribbon is expressive in _Forbidden Scrollery_. And even without FS, her ribbon kind of already resembled cat ears in my opinion.

Finally, no shout-outs will be listed in these one-shots. I kind of got no reason to make references to other works anymore. There might still be some on occasions, but you'll have to locate them yourselves.

That is all. _Until then..._


End file.
